This invention relates to recreational equipment of the sliding or gliding kind, such as skis, snowboards, or other equipment with runners for use by a person such as a skier or snowboarder. Prior art skis are well-known for downhill skiing, cross-country skiing and ski-jumping, and prior-art snowboards are also well-known. The prior art also discloses bicycle-style ski-bobs or snow-bikes with a user seat and handlebar, which are supported by skis or snow runners. Ski-joring devices suitable for towing by a tow animal or by a tow snowmobile are also known from the prior art. Finally, water skis for use on a water surface are also known from the prior art for a user being towed behind a motorboat.